El futbol es mi vida, Es mi sueño
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Esto es un agradable escrito que un amigo muy querido y especial me presento y me gusto y con todo su permiso se los presento, un escrito de lo que para endou es su querido futbol lo que siente cada vez que está en la cancha con su balón espero les guste pero les guste


Saludos les traigo este lindo "_**Testamento**"_ como lo llama mi mejor amigo, me gusto lo que escribió y sin hacerle mucha modificación a lo que el escribió y con su permiso les traigo esto a mi me gusto mucho espero a ustedes tambien...

Como su personaje favorito es endou,este es un lindo escrito de lo que endou piensa de su amado y querido futbol...

_**espero les guste mucho...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>el futbol es mi vida,<strong>_

___**Es mi sueño**_

_*º*º*º*º*_

[ **POV : Endou Mamoru** ]

El fútbol es un estilo de vida... Tierra y piedritas... El entrenamiento terminó, parado con el bolso bajo el brazo uno se detiene un momento y se queda mirando la cancha. Tierra, piedritas, pasto, el lugar donde jugamos.

Esa tierra y esas piedritas donde alguna vez nos caímos y nos raspamos las rodillas, las caderas, los codos, las manos...

Esa tierra y esas piedritas que nos quedaban adentro del botín y nos molestaba durante el partido y hasta nos sacaban ampollas...

La tierra que hizo que ensuciemos toda la casa y escuchar a mamá decir, sacate los botines y las medias afuera y vas directo a la ducha...

¿Qué es lo que nos da la fuerza cada año para arrancar un campeonato?

Los domingos me gusta dormir te dicen todos...

Es mejor el fútbol 5 te dicen tus amigos...

No estamos nunca juntos te dice tu novia...

Pensar en estudiar y trabajar te dicen tus parientes...

Pensar por dentro y sonreírte... ¡Qué saben ellos de qué cosa significa el fútbol para ti!

Qué saben ellos de la tensión y los nervios que no te dejan dormir un día antes del partido...

Qué saben ellos de los partidos que jugaste lesionado o enfermo...

Qué saben ellos de lo que sientes cuando haces un gol y tus compañeros te abrazan desesperadamente...

Qué saben ellos de las patadas y del dolor que te provocan...

Qué saben ellos de lo que es llegar tarde con todo el equipo en el vestuario y el técnico dando la charla...

Qué saben ellos de la fuerza que te da una palmada en la espalda de un compañero cuando terminaste el trabajo físico...

Qué saben ellos de lo profundo que respiras cuando el técnico está dando la citación...

Qué saben ellos de la impotencia que se siente cuando estás sentado en el banco de suplentes...

Qué saben ellos de lo que es ganar o perder un partido a 5 minutos del final...

Qué saben ellos de lo que estás pensando mientras entrenas 10 minutos antes del partido...

Qué saben ellos de lo que es estar entrando en calor el segundo tiempo esperando que en algún momento el técnico te llame para hacerte entrar...

Qué saben ellos el dolor que se siente después de un faul...

Qué saben ellos de lo que se siente cuando hace un gol el jugador que tienes que marcar...

Qué saben ellos de los codazos que recibes, de las patadas que das y de las veces que nos levantamos una y otra vez...

Qué saben ellos de lo que es dar la última vuelta a la cancha y llegar casi muerto que no puedes ni siquiera escupir, pero saber que lo hiciste...

Qué saben ellos lo que sientes cuando miras el partido de la tribuna...

Qué saben ellos lo feo que es estar parado por una lesión...

Qué saben ellos de las duchas de agua fría que te diste...

Qué saben ellos de lo bien que se siente tirarte al piso en una cancha llena de agua...

Qué saben ellos cómo es cagarse de calor en Febrero haciendo la pretemporada mientras que tus amigos están de vacaciones y viven de joda...

Qué saben ellos lo que se siente cuando van todos a bailar y vos te morís por ir pero te tienes que acostar temprano para jugar al otro día...

Qué saben ellos lo que es perderte la fiesta de un amigo y acostarte tempranito para después ir a jugar

Qué saben ellos lo que es llegar y darte cuenta que te olvidaste el documento...

Qué saben ellos lo que es jugar el clásico, la semana anterior, la noche anterior, los minutos antes, perderlo, ganarlo...

Qué saben ellos lo que es ir al entrenamiento con la comida en la boca

Qué saben ellos lo que es reunirte todos los días, con las personas que marcan tu vida, tus amigos...

Qué saben ellos de lo que amas este deporte...

Qué saben ellos lo que es perderse un viaje de egresados por el futbol...

Qué saben ellos lo que es que llegue fin de año y que dejen libre injustamente a un amigo...

Qué saben ellos lo que es ir a entrenar de lunes a viernes, y que llegue el Sábado y no estar citado...

Qué saben ellos lo que es ir a entrenar un sábado sin ser citado...

Qué saben ellos lo que es perder una final...

Que saben ellos lo que se siente al errar un penal...

Qué saben ellos lo que es salir campeón...

Qué saben ellos de la emoción, piel de gallina, el sentimiento que siente cada uno de nosotros, cuando leemos esta nota...

Que saben ellos de dejar a un lado la familia, tu bebé, y todo por jugar este deporte...

Que saben ellos del sentimiento que tienes cuando tu compañero te dice gracias...

Que saben ellos de las alegrías y las tristezas que vive tu familia por verte jugar...

Que saben ellos de errar un penal en el minuto 90 cuando todos tus compañeros y familiares confían en ti...

Tierra, piedritas, pasto, 10 personas con vos, 11 del otro lado, una pelota, y un silbatazo largo y seco...

Esta es nuestra vida, qué saben ellos..._**el futbol es mi vida...Es mi sueño:** D_

* * *

><p>espero les gustara mucho,<p>

gracias por leer **MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ **bye-bye.


End file.
